The present invention relates generally to actuators in a heating, ventilating, or air conditioning (HVAC) system and more particularly to HVAC actuators that use brushless direct current (BLDC) motors.
HVAC actuators are used to operate a wide variety of HVAC components such as air dampers, fluid valves, air handling units, and other components that are typically used in HVAC systems. For example, an actuator may be attached to a damper in a HVAC system and may be used to drive the damper between an open position and a closed position. An HVAC actuator typically includes a motor and a drive device (e.g., a hub, a drive train, etc.) that is driven by the motor and attached to the HVAC component.